piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
The Best of the Cosmic 200
The Best of the Cosmic 200 has 20 of the best crashes and finishes ever. 20. 1987: Giggle and Hoot Win Ryder: The Gigglemobile wins! 19. 2010: Larry Faints at Centris 650 Larry: (faints) CENTRIS 650! (coughs out loud) 18. 1965: Big Galaxie Wins the Willy's Cup Ryder: THE WILLY'S CUP BELONGS TO THE GALAXIE! 17. 1967: Did the Fairlane Win? Ryder: Did the Fairlane Win? Bluz: HE WON! 16. 1970: Superbird Win! Ryder: THE SUPERBIRD! 15. 2016: Goofy Beats Minnie and Minnie Crashes Goofy: HERE IT COMES! (Goofy pushes his roadster racer into Minnie's) Larry: GOOFY WINS! OH MINNIE CRASHES! Minnie: Mickey! 14. 1980: Tuni's Epic Win Ryder: After 17 years, Tuni won this 200! Bluz: OMG guys and folks, oh my freaking god, this is America! 13. 1964: JoJo's First Win Ryder: After the race is over, could be, AAAAAH! JOJO WINS THE WILLY'S CUP 200 COSMIC 200!!!! 12. 1981: Tuni and JoJo's Tiebreaker Win Ryder: Bluz, this is USA! OH AND THEY TIED! 11. 1959: The Close One and First Race Ryder: Here they go and there's the checkered. The race is over and it's close to call! 10. 2009: The Peforma's Massive Crash Ryder: Woah guys, the 600 is so dead! Larry: COME ON! Why is it negative, he's like Johnny Blamer! Tommy Highbanks was better at racing! 9. 2007: The Biggest 200 Wreck Before 2017 Larry: There goes Macintosh 512k bumping into iMac G5, and goes him up at the final lap taking out iMac G4, touching eMac G4, aka eMac, and there goes SE/30 airborne on top of Power Macintosh G3 Minitower, he spins and hits Macintosh Quadra 840AV and he's out! It might be a tiebraker and here comes the finish and... MACINTOSH 512K WINS THE 200 BEATING THE IBOOK G3 INDIGO! Margin of victory is under the caution flag. The champion of the Willy's Cup will be the G4 Cube Power Mac. Ryder: I'm the co-host of FOX and former legendary announcer, what about you Peg? Peg: Should be legendary! 8. 1998: Luna's Family Win Larry: There comes the racers AND LUNA WINS! THIS IS AMERICA! If The King would win the Nightdona 500, Luna would win the Cosmic 200. 7. 1993: The Epic Win of Apple III Ryder: And Apple III might win this one! AND HE DOES! Bluz: WOO MAN! I LOVE IT! 6. 1976: JoJo or Dave? Suddenly, Chase! Ryder: OH MAN! Atari Pong: God that's bad and Dave wins! 5. 1989: Tuni in the Wall Ryder: Trouble, Tuni goes far IN THE WALL! Tuni out of control hit by Rob the Robot. That's hurting. 4. 1988: JoJo Crashes Ryder: There's trouble, there's trouble! Oh my god! JoJo and her clown car going outfield, AW! Macintosh Plus hits him in the side! 3. 2011: Intense Madness Larry: OH NO, IT'S THE 950! ROTTEN CHEESE! Man that's bad. Peg: BUILDING AHEAD! Ryder: OH GOD, THAT'S GOTTA HURT! Peg: There he comes again! Larry and Ryder: AAAH GEEZ! Peg: I've never EVER EVAR SEEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT in my whole life of EVAAR! 2. 2017: The Biggest One Ever Larry: AAAAH! COME ON! Ryder and Peg: Oh my! Peg: So that's how it's like. Larry: Oh no! Ryder: Right? GLORY TO GOD! NO! I CAN'T CANNOT NOT! TALK! (Ryder coughs and faints) Larry: Nevermind. 1. 1979: Tweet and Arty Fistfight in the Final Ryder: Tweet goes out, ARTY!! They swap, they spin, AND THEY FLIP! (Later on) Ryder: There's a mad fistfight with Arty, Tweet and Rob the Robot! Gosh...